Oh No! Tentacles!
by seasprite15
Summary: On an average feudal day Kagome comes through the well and encounters a demon she won't forget! Graphic content warning!


Oh No!Tentacles!

Kagome landed on the feudal side of the well and hauled her backpack up and over the rim to land on the grass above her. She used some creeping vines as rope to climb up and crawl over the lip of the well. She panted abit with the struggle and just sat and breathed for a moment.

She wasn't in a hurry and could enjoy the nice summer day.

Suddenly she heard a snap of a twig breaking.

Kagome turned to see a man approaching her through the bushes. "Hello!" he called out in a friendly sort of way. But when he stepped out from behind some bushes she saw the man wasn't fully human. This man had tentacles for legs,like an octopus. Kagome eyes went wide in complete shock, blinking and wondering if she should pinch herself.

"What a pretty young lady, what are you doing out here by your self?"

Only now that he was pretty close to her Kagome felt fear. She was alone in the forest with a demon of unknown strength, and she had no weapons on her. Kagome gulped and looked at him steadily.

"I was just walking towards the village that is just down that hill, my friends are waiting for me."

He smiled and moved a little closer to her, finally within arms reach. He was acting very casual as if the situation was not awkward at all. But Kagome was near panic inside, her instincts told her he was up to no good. His grey and purple-ish muscular tentacles whispered like soft leather as they moved over the ground towards her.

"It's not very nice of them to leave you behind, it's just not safe out here." At the end of his sentence, he quickly leaned over and grasped her with his human arms and some of his tentacles, fully restraining her.

"STOP! STOP!" Kagome struggled but his body was so pliant that her struggles had no effect on him, he laughed at her. That is when she felt the other tentacles move over her clothing. Some were large and some were small but there were dozens of them, sliding around her body.

Some large ones were gripping her thighs and keeping her aloft, medium sized ones gripped her ankles, wrists and waist. They were also cold and slimey and Kagome could feel the wetness soak into her clothing and slide down her legs. It was like being caressed by dozens and slugs, overly affectionate slugs.

Kagome let out one ear piercing screeching scream, she didn't doubt that anyone in the area, demon or not, could have missed it. But when her breath ran out and the scream died, before she could draw breath for another, a tentacle slipped into her mouth. It forced its way deeper into her and she gagged on it, she trashed her head around trying to dislodge it. She struggled to get enough air through her nose, her mind numb and panic stricken. She glanced back to the demon that was enjoying himself at her expense, he was smiling hungrily at her.

Kagome's anger flared and she worked her jaw, slowly but surely trying to bite down on the muscluar length in her mouth. She glared at the demon while she did this, slowly his smile dropped into a frown.

"Hey, stop that. Ah! don't bite it. ow Ow! Bitch!"

She grinded her teeth which sliced the tentacle in her mouth more, completely ignoring the tentacles gripping her elsewhere. The demon howled in pain but then smiled at her cruelly once more.

"You're asking for it bitch."

Then the tentacle in her mouth convulsed and Kagome for a moment thought he would take it out. But it got wider in her mouth for just a moment, then a liquid exploded into her throat and right down it went. Her throat automatically swallowed whatever had gone into it.

The demon laughed at her again and pulled the abused tentacle out of her mouth. Another slid its way around her neck and tightened. She gasped for breath while he smiled in her face. His rancid breath caressed her lips as he talked, he was so close to her.

"Wait until my poison starts in you, after that we can see how long it takes your friends to find you, as long as they take is as long as I got."

Only now, very low on oxygen, does Kagome feel bitter despair in her heart. She still hopes Inuyasha will come, but she knows it won't be in time to save her from what this monster will do to her. Frustration burns at her stomach and her eyes begin to tear up.

"Oh, water works already miss? I bet your friends aren't even coming, I might just keep you as a pet! Hahahahahahaha!"

As he laughed her tears spilled down her face and into the crevasse between her neck and the tentacle. He moved her, turning her away from his face and towards the grassy hill near them. If anyone came from the town to the well then they would walk over that grassy hill and see her.

He held her up by her wrists and the tentacle around her neck. The other tentacles started writhing around her covering her in his slimey lubrication. Then the tentacles worked themselves under the waist line of her skirt and pulled it down, next they ripped her shirt open, baring the front of her.

Kagome struggled even more, tears flowed faster and she tried to scream as best she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her need to struggle free was terribly desperate. Then Kagome felt the heat start in her belly and spread through her body, she was suddenly hot.

The monster laughed again, "Ah, it has finally started, my poison will tame you quickly."

The heat kept rising and Kagome imagined her skin to be flushed red. Now the cold slime on her body felt blessedly relieving, her struggles died out as she panted for air. The cool air entering her lungs felt great, and every time a tentacle moved more cool slime slid over her fevered skin.

"AH." She moaned as the tentacles gripped her legs harder and forced them apart, but she didn't notice anything but the coolness on her skin.

The tentacles moved over her bra and then ripped it off of her, yet she only sighed happily at the fresh air on her breasts. The tentacles gripped her breasts massaging them, teasing the nipples. More tentacles slid over her body covering it even more in slime, slipping over the surface of her body. Kagome felt herself relax under the cool feeling of the movement on her skin.

It alarmed her though when a small tentacle found it way inside her panties.

"Hey stop!, please stop?" Kagome fought the heat that felt like it suffocated her body and her mind, she forced her tired muscles to struggle against the invader. She tried to close her legs but he wouldn't let her. The tiny tentacle in her panties started to wiggle around, like a tiny curious animal.

Another slightly larger tentacle slowly pushed its way down her butt crack, leaving the cool slime in its wake. The first one suddenly ripped open her panties baring her fully to the air. It surprised a moan from Kagome, the sudden coolness had felt so relieving to her flushed body. She knew she should struggle but her felt so tired now.

Kagome felt herself accept her situation, accept what was about to happen to her. The tentacles molesting her were slowly sliding over her sensitive parts, coating them in the slime. She felt her body react to the gentle caresses, she couldn't deny the pleasure it brought.

Finally the small tentacle pushed its way into her vaginal opening, it was small enough that it wasn't an overwhelming sensation but a curious one. It pulled out, rubbed her, then pushed back it, she felt the slime lubricate her thoroughly.

The second tentacle had been sliding back and forth and up and down her butt crack, by now it was dripping with slime. Suddenly a third tentacle slid around her thigh and plunged into her cunt along with the first tentacle, this one was bigger. Kagome felt the invasion and moaned from the surprising pleasure it gave her. The two tentacles inside her started thrusting with different rhythms, the larger one more forceful with its thrusts. Her body convulsed in the pleasure that was forced upon it, she writhed freely. Her first orgasm came fast and she shrieked into the air, the sound echoed back to her.

Her second and third orgasms were slower and built steadily, her body had gone limp in the time and her mind was fuzzy. She seemed to have forgotten where she was or what was really going on.

All the while the second tentacle that had been rubbing up and down her ass crack, finally it went on the move. It slipped into her asshole just a little, it didn't even surprise her at first. Her whole body was so lubricated that the tentacle slipped in easily. It slid out then pushed back in a little farther, the lubrication making it much easier. It playfully slid in and out of her for a few minutes, the tentacles in her cunt slowing down to match it.

Kagome reacted to the teasing powerfully, she was consumed by the pleasure she was experiencing. Her moans became wild. The demon just smiled, enjoying his work.

"Kagome!"

It was Inuyasha's voice he sounded distant.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed for him with all she had, her life may depend on it.

The demons smug smile dissolved, he grasped her closer to him, more smaller sized tentacles wrapped around her. "Oh so you do have friends, well well."

"He's going to... kill you." Kagome said this coldly while panting. He had stopped his assault for a moment.

"I doubt your little boyfriend can hurt me girly." His smile returned behind her back.

His tentacles started fucking her again. The tentacles restraining her grasped her tighter not painful but very forceful, she struggles only tired her out quickly. He laughed at her again while she tried to fight for her freedom and dignity. But he didn't let her go, Inuyasha was going to find her like this.

He fucked her harder, the tentacles pumping thick and meaty into her. The little tentacle teasing her asshole started to grow and swell digging further into her stretching her wider.

"INU- YASHA!" Kagome yelled for him between moans.

"Kagome!" He sounded much closer, he must be nearby now. Any moment he would save her.

The tentacles restraining her body trembled for a moment. The demon was displeased. "Ah, I gotta finish quick." He really was nervous.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha busted through the tree line on their left side, not over the hill like the demon had assumed. Inuyasha got the view of them from the side, Kagome being held in the air naked by the tentacles of the demon.

"Inuyasha! Help help!" He had been so shocked he stopped and stared for a moment, but then his brow scrunched into a frown and it was on. Inuyasha slid tessaiga from it's sheath and it transformed with a wave of wind power that swept over them. The demon started backing away from Inuyasha.

"Wow! Who the hell are you!"

The tentacles grasping her slow relaxed and she sunk to the ground, but he dragged her with him still as he backed away from Inuyasha. Kagome seeing her imminent release found enough fight in her to start kicking at the demons very human like legs underneath the tentacles.

Inuyasha was on them. "Kagome stay down." He said as she felt air sweep past her head from the swords pass. It sliced the demon in half completely, shock freezing his face. Inuyasha picked up Kagome from her bed of tentacles and gushing demon blood. But it wasn't dead quite yet.

"Hey! Hey! You cut me in half! Fuck you! Fuck... You!" With that last testament his face seized up and he went still. Inuyasha just stood there holding Kagome bridal style, she was naked and covered in slime and blood. Inuyasha eventually put her down, he broke the silence first.

**"So...what happened?"**

(I felt like doing something really perverted, not just the WAFFy stuff I usually post ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Love reviews or Private messages.


End file.
